José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El jefe del Gobierno español, José Luis Rogríguez Zapatero, y el líder chino, Hu Jintao, durante la cumbre de hoy en Pekín. Reuters Japón * Ver Akihito - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al emperador de Japón Akihito, durante la audiencia en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. / Efe Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish President Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso (L) chat during a meeting at the Moncloa palace in Madrid, 01 June 2007. AFP PHOTO/ Bru GARCIA. José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Naoto Kan.jpg| Zapatero y su homólogo japonés, Naoto Kan, durante su encuentro. | Efe Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Sin imagen.jpg| Zapatero se reúne con el presidente de Indonesia y los primeros ministros de China y Tailandia al margen de la Cumbre ASEM. 11/09/2006 09:09 | Actualizado a 11/09/2006 18:44 Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| The Prime Minister of Spain, Mr. Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on July 03, 2006. Photo: Government of India Irán * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Rodríguez Zapatero (izq.), Arthur Shneie (c.) y Mohamed Jatami. | EFE Asia Occidental Israel * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Shimon Peres.jpg| צילום: עמוס בן גרשום לע"מ פרס עם ראש ממשלת ספרד. הבקשות לא עזרו Ehud Barak - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero pide a Israel "un esfuerzo" para recuperar la confianza en Oriente Próximo Ehud Ólmert - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al Primer Ministro israelí Ehud Olmert. (Foto: Paul Boursier / EFE). Benjamín Netanyahu - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| זפטרו עם ראש הממשלה נתניהו. צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע''מ Palestina * Ver José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| España pedirá a la UE el levantamiento del bloqueo israelí sobre la Franja de Gaza Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| España ofreció asilo político al presidente de Siria, Bashar Assad, si abandona el poder, señala un informe del diario El País. El presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero envió, en julio, al secretario general de la Presidencia Bernardino León Gross–sin un pasaporte diplomático- a Siria para que se reúna con altos funcionarios en Damasco. Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Left to right: José Zapatero (Prime Minister of Spain); President Ahmet Necdet Sezer of Turkey; NATO Secretary General, Jaap de Hoop Scheffer. Abdullah Gül - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, el presidente turco, Abdullah Gul, el primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown y el presidente de EEUU, Barack Obama FOTO: EFE/Emilio Naranjo José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Reunión entre Erdogan y Zapatero en 2010. (EFE) Fuentes Categoría:José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero